Eyes Closed
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: E às vezes acabamos vendo o que não queremos ver... E ainda assim esquecemos a verdade. Yaoi JokerXCiel


Kuroshitsuji não me pertence, senão o final da segunda temporada não seria daquele jeito... Mas continuamos amando u.u

Yaoi, não gosta? Chispa.

* * *

><p>Som de vidro quebrado. Pousou, sentindo o chão abaixo de si. Levantou-se, não era mais o artista circense, o sorriso lhe abandonara o rosto e nele permanecia uma expressão séria que poucos já haviam visto.<p>

Não, agora ele era apenas um agente do Pai, em uma de suas missões, e ele só temia que não fosse a última.

Passou a andar em busca de seu alvo, passando pelos corredores daquela mansão. Ao longe os gritos daqueles que entravam no caminho de seus companheiros lhe feriam os ouvidos, não porque fossem altos, mas pelo tom de agonia que estava presente. Sofrimento.

E ele simplesmente procurava ignorá-los como fazia com todo o resto, dizendo para si mesmo que a culpa era deles, nada tinham de se meter em seu caminho, mas no fundo sofria. Porque o palhaço simplesmente não gostava de fazê-los sofrer e por isso queria acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível.

Parou, observando um corredor ao qual antes não daria atenção. Virou-se e passou a percorrê-lo, algo lhe dizia que estava bem próximo ao seu objetivo e que toda aquela tortura estava para acabar.

Deteve-se em frente a uma porta e, com uma pontada de esperança pulsando em seu peito, abriu-a.

Sangue, todo sangue que escorria por suas mãos enquanto ele fingia não vê-lo, o sangue que o perseguia como um rastro estava ali, em uma grande poça à sua frente. Pisou no líquido vermelho e recuou um passo, olhando aterrorizado para aquilo até notar uma sombra ao seu lado.

Tivera, então, certeza, era ele. O garoto que vinham buscando todo esse tempo e cujo nome só lhe fora revelado a pouco. Nunca vira uma foto do menino, mas algo lhe dizia: era aquela pessoa que estava procurando.

Hesitou, talvez pudesse recuar e acabar com tudo aquilo. Não, não podia, estava perto do fim e deveria continuar. Segurou-lhe os ombros e, com a respiração presa virou-o para si. Era ele!

Toda a esperança foi-lhe tomada do peito ao notar que conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar. Não deveria conhecê-lo, mas sabia quem era. Vários rostos lhe passaram pela mente enquanto encarava aqueles olhos opacos, mas apenas em um se deteve. Um que estava sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que, não apenas lhe dera sua alcunha, mas fizera com que o palhaço se apaixonasse.

Não podia ser! Smile não era aquele tal nobre. Não! Ele era apenas o novo membro do circo, uma criança, mas agora um membro da família. Ele era aquele que lhe roubara o coração em um amor que considerava puro, por mais que o menor não tivesse noção disso.

Não, havia algo errado, não podia ser! Mas sim, tudo indicava, não apenas sua intuição, mas seus companheiros que o seguravam agora e estavam apenas esperando-lhe. Será que não percebiam? Não reconheciam? Ele era o seu pequeno Smile!

Mas já não havia como fugir, estava na casa do Pai, e levava o menor, que já parecia sem vida, para aquela sala. Encarou a porta que permanecia em um silêncio sepulcral e, abaixando a cabeça, resignando-se ao seu destino a abriu.

O Pai parecia satisfeito, ele sorrira enquanto abraçava o pequeno com certa obsessão e pela primeira vez aquele sorriso lhe deu asco. Irritou-se, mas antes que pudesse voltar atrás foi expulso da sala, e a porta bateu, sendo trancada.

E então os gritos. Gritos de agonia e tristeza que lhe partiam a alma e que até aquele momento havia se calado, pois ele os ignorara. Vinham mais forte do que nunca naquela voz conhecida.

O palhaço caiu de joelhos, a face congelada em uma expressão incrédula enquanto as lágrimas temiam em escapar-lhe dos olhos misturando-se àquela feita de tinta desenhada em seu rosto, um grito ficou preso em sua garganta.

Suava. Levantou-se de súbito, ofegante, e olhou em volta. Estava na tenda, era madrugada, deveria estar descansando, mas algo o havia perturbado em seu sonho, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia lembrar o que, sua mente estava em branco e quanto mais tentava se lembrar, mais nublados seus pensamentos ficavam. Deixou de lado, deveria ser apenas mais um pesadelo, como todos os outros.

Durante o dia não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Smile, isso não era o estranho, desde que ele chegara o observava de longe como um guardião protetor, mas por algum motivo, hoje, ao olhá-lo, sentia uma agonia em seu peito e, quando tentava procurar o porquê, a única coisa que via eram olhos opacos lhe encarando acusadores.

Notou que Black percebera seu olhar e virou o rosto, seguindo seu caminho, tendo a certeza de que nada passara de uma má impressão e que, quando voltasse da casa do pai, tudo voltaria ao normal e talvez Smile entendesse e aceitasse seus sentimentos se algum dia resolvesse revelá-los.

O que o palhaço não sabia era que na mesma noite a razão dessa agonia seria esclarecida e tudo voltaria de repente a sua mente, como o destino simplesmente rindo de sua inocência.


End file.
